A Torn Soul
by TheBarfly001
Summary: Blade Ranger feels he can never forgive himself for what had happened years earlier. A haunting frightens him, and he wants to communicate with the spirit with Windlifter's help. DISCONTINUED
1. The Cemetery

It was slightly windy as the morning rain pattered lightly on the grounds of a cemetery. Many plots could be seen, and nearly all of them were filled. At one of them, a lone red helicopter was parked in front of a headstone. "I'm so sorry.", the helicopter whispered, "I didn't save you in time." The rain started pouring even harder as tears flowed down his nose. "I still love you.", he whispered even more quietly. He rolled forward a little and gave the headstone a small peck on it. The headstone said,

"Nick Loopin' Lopez

Still looping in the heavens."

The red helicopter opened a door on his side. A hoist came out of it. In the hook was a vibrantly beautiful red rose, which was lowered gently next to the stone. The helicopter then backed up and slowly made his way to the front gates of the cemetery. Once there, started his engine. The rotors began spinning, and soon he was airborne. Back at the grave, a white translucent figure rose from the ground. The ghost was a helicopter with an egg-shaped body and two landing skids. He looked up to see the other helicopter disappearing through the storm clouds. "One day we'll be reunited.", the ghost said, "I still love you, too, Blazin' Blade Ranger." With that said, the ghost descended back into the ground.


	2. Haunted

Blade landed back the air attack base. Shutting off his engine, he rolled away from the helipad toward his hangar. Maru came out of his shop to see him doing so. "Hey there, Blade. How are-" He was cut off when he saw the dried tear stains on his nose. Maru looked down in shame, remembering Nick. "Don't worry about it.", Blade reassured him, "I'm okay, now." Maru only gave a weak smile, then returned to his shop. The forklift looked at the framed portrait of Nick hanging on the wall of corrugated iron. Maru sighed and resumed working on another project of his. "Um, Maru?", a voice asked behind him. Maru turned around and saw Blade in front of him. "Yes, Chief?", he replied. Blade asked him, "Could you have everybody meet in the speakeasy hangar tomorrow? I'm not mad about you watching the show. It's just that I want Nick's memory to live on." Maru smiled and said, "Sure thing, Boss."

That evening, Blade was sleeping in his hangar when a clattering noise startled him awake. "Huh? What was that? Drip? Avalanche? Blackout?" He looked around and saw a moving shadow through the window of his door. As he was about to open it, a white transparent figure lunged at him. Blade's eyes went impossibly wide. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream woke up everyone at the the base, including Drip, since he was a heavy sleeper. No more than five minutes later, Dipper and the others opened the door to Blade's hangar. When she did, she was met with Blade shivering with fear, his eyes widened tremendously. Dipper was horrified at this sight and immediately lowered her left pontoon against his nose, trying to comfort him in any way she could. "It's okay, Blade. It's okay.", she whispered. This did little to calm him down. When he finally did, Windlifter rolled in and ushered Dipper and the others out.

Dipper immediately went to the hangar that Dusty use to be in, until he was certified. She went in and found the radio he used to call Propwash. "I hope it's still tuned to their frequency.", she thought nervously. Pressing on the button, she spoke into the microphone. "Hello? Propwash Junction?" She immediately got a response. "Yes, this is Propwash Junction." Dipper immediately recognized the voice on the other end. "Dustmuffin?", she squealed. "Oh, hey there, Dipper.", Dusty greeted her, "What's up? Dipper replied with worry, "There's something wrong with Blade! We need you again since we're short handed. I'm sorry if this is a bad time!" "It's okay, Dipper! That's terrible!", Dusty said, "I'll be there ASAP." He immediately hung up, leaving Dipper only slightly pacified. She took another look at a quivering Blade from across the runway, ever fearful for his well-being. "Please hurry, Dusty."


End file.
